Dark Naruto
by yaoiluvr4lif
Summary: His mask falls off slowly as he continues to grow because of all of the hate he has to go through in his life. Now at sixteen, he has no more mask meaning everyone will get to meet the real Naruto, how will this turn out?


I have absolutely no clue where this story came from either, so if you are here to read enjoy I guess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: Naruto's mask has been slowly slipping on him, and now that he is sixteen years old for some reason it has finally fell off leaving the real Naruto no one knew about, let see how this turns out.

No pairs in this one, there is probably going to be one later on if you wish for me to continue...

Umm, I don't think I have anything else to say...

DARK NARUTO!

Naruto scowled as he stared at himself in his mirror in the bathroom, his mask was slowly slipping off, it has been doing this since Naruto turned sixteen, and ever since then slowly he has been showing his true emotions which pissed him off to no end, but today just happened to take the cake with 'wonderful' days, as his mask finally slipped all the way off. That means no more happy-go-lucky innocent stupid, obnoxious blonde headed ninja who loved orange and ramen and being loud. Now that was left was just Naruto, the real him, which is the complete opposite of the Naruto everyone knows and loves. He scowled again and glared at the reflection of the Naruto staring right back him in the mirror. 'Hn, this isn't good Kyuubi.' The demon sighed but didn't say anything. Naruto sighed and washed his face hoping that somehow this was a dream and the fake Naruto was still here. He look back up in the mirror scowling again when he saw the real Naruto's face. He hasn't changed that much between the two, except now the real Naruto doesn't have innocent eyes and never smiles. He turned around and stomped to his room going into his closet. He growled at the mess he found around his room. 'Why was I always a pack rat?' He reach in his closet and growled loudly throwing all of his clothes out of the closet glaring at anything that dared mock him. 'All this damn kid has is fucking orange!' The demon decided to speak. _'You already know why he only has orange remember?' _Naruto was about to yell at the demon to shut her trap when he remembered the damn villagers, his eyes narrowed dangerously and another growl escaped his lips. "I will kill all of them." He grabbed a black shirt pants that he found under all of the junk in the closet, he raised an eyebrow at this. "I didn't know he owned black?" The demon chuckled, Naruto ignored her and slipped on the clothes before walking out of his home shoving his hands in his pockets. 'Damn I forgot a damn jacket I am freezing!' He growled as he shoved his hands deeper in his pockets walking into the busy part of Konoha where most of the villagers roam, and just his luck they decided to notice him and all stand around glaring at him children and parents alike. They started saying hurtful things trying to get him to walk faster and put his head down in shame like he usually does. This made him smirk. 'Not this time.' He heard a mother get a little closer when her child tried to run after Naruto and grabbed him, he turned to them both glared and shouting, 'demon.' at him. The child looked no more than three, standing up to his knee, looked like a girl from her long brown hair and glaring black eyes. The mother's glare hardened when she noticed the demon eyeing her daughter and picked up a rock throwing it at him. Naruto chuckled when it flew past him barely even breaking the air around him. This made everyone stop from throwing their own stuff and stare at the demon. Naruto finally turned his gaze to the mother, she winced when she caught his gaze, his usual bright happy blue eyes blank with no emotion. He glared back and bent down picking up the rock that she threw, and retracted his hand hitting the mother in the head with the rock successfully knocking her out. The child ran to her mother's side instantly, the rest of the villagers spreading apart away from Naruto as he once again shoved his hands in his pockets heading towards the spot to meet his team. He snorted at that word. 'Team yeah right, none of them actually care about me enough to actually call me a teammate.'

He finally got there finding only Sasuke there leaning against the pole in his I-am-better-than-you pose. Naruto scowled under his breath, that pissed him off to no end how he could be a cold hearted bastard and STILL have everyone after him loving him and praising him.

SASUKE'S POV

I woke up relatively early and ran outside to train a little because I still had a few hours before I have to meet my team. I was breathing hard from training to hard, wiping off some sweat I looked at the sky noticing the sun rising. I curse under my breath and quickly ran to my house getting dressed after a hot shower. Once I was done, I took about an hour to fix my hair. What? You think this perfect hair actually is natural? Psst. You really are stupid, ok I'm getting off subject, man I gotta stop getting so OCC, this always happens now in days I don't even remember when it first happened.

Oh yea now I do remember, it was the day that I saved Naruto from Haku's needles. I found out I am in love with him. I know, I know I am gay go ahead and gasp or faint or whatever you fan girls do when you find out your wet dream is actually gay.

……..Ok eww that was a really nasty picture. Anyway back to the story. Anyway, I just got back from the meeting spot where our team meets, I was first as always since I AM awesome. *cough* ok I am so full of myself. Anyway, I waited forever for them to show up but what do you know no one showed up yet. Hmm, maybe I should take a nap. I shall close my eyes for a little while. Hmm yeah.

NORMAL POV

And that is how Naruto found Sasuke, leaning against the same pole he always does, his eyes closed and arms crossed. Naruto scowled. 'A ninja should never let his guard down at any time.' The demon chuckled amused. _'Kit, don't tell me you are going to prank him? That is what the fake Naruto would do remember?' _Naruto chuckled in his head. 'Nah, I was going to do something worse.' Kyuubi growled warning him but stayed quiet. Naruto sat down next to the rail on the bridge thinking of his revenge on the Uchiha. _'Why are you going to get revenge on him anyway?' _The demon then smirks, a chuckle escaping her lips. _I thought you loved him?' _Naruto nearly fell off of the bridge in shock. 'KYUU! We do not speak of that!' Kyuubi rolls her eyes but stays quiet letting Naruto think.

SAKURA POV

_DAMN! _Why the hell do I have to oversleep at a time like this! I should of never agreed to Ino treating me to some sake last night I have never had any headache compared to this. I cringed thinking about how loud Naruto is in the morning but then I remembered when he returned to the village about a year and a half ago. I was so drawn to him being all grown up and mature that I lost focus on who this was.

I smiled softly as I slowed down to a walk through the streets of Konoha on my way to the bridge. Ahh, me and Naruto have gotten close over the years. He is like a little brother to me and I his older sister of course.

I still can't believe he got Sasuke back here! They have gotten closer also, I have a feeling Sasuke has a huge crush on the blonde too! I giggle looking around at all of the shops that are opening up for their business. They don't call me the smartest girl out of the rookies for nothing. I have been noticing the looks he has been sending the blonde! *insert fan girlish squeal here* Me and Ino have been making plains on how to get them together finally! I am going to be putting 'GET SASUKE AND NARUTO TOGETHER!' plan into action. Ino wrote down the steps last night before I got a little drunk. *insert blush* I still can't believe I can't hold my alcohol. I took out the piece of paper that Ino gave me that had the steps on there. I smiled as I re-read the steps giggling a little, they went like this…

Step 1: Get Naruto and Sasuke to admit they like the other but separate so as to not cause drama

Step 2: Tell them that they will tell the other of the crush

She giggled at the first two steps then read the third…

Step 3: watch them make out!

*insert another fan girlish squeal here*

NORMAL POV

She giggled again making some villagers stare at her, a blush bloomed on her face as she hung her head in embarrassment for squealing out loud and started walking faster wanted to get away from the curious faces of the villagers. She sighed when she finally got to the beginning of the forest, a small smile playing on her lips. 'I was a little skeptical about the steps though because it wouldn't be easy to convince them knowing how stubborn they both are.' She sighed again another giggle fell from her lips. 'But Ino looked so confident that I had to try it out, well as long as I can convince one of them about their crush maybe it would work out.' She squealed again walking faster to the meeting spot, the sun now really high meaning it was mid morning meaning she is late. She cursed under her breath and ran to the spot.

SASUKE'S POV

*sigh* I just woke up and found the hottie over there sitting on the bridge facing away from me, what made me twitch is the fact that he isn't yelling at me about beating me or anything. *gasp* and look at those clothes! *insert nose bleed here* crap! I gotta stop thinking of Naruto in perverted ways it will be the death of me latterly. You know how much trees I have wasted from having so many freaking nose bleeds while thinking of the blonde? C'mon think 'bout it I shall give you a minute.

…

Give up? It's a whole room full in MY house, and my rooms a so freaking huge!

*coughs* anyway I am getting off subject again. Naruto is sitting over by himself facing away from me! *pouts* Aww is Naru-chan shy? *giggles* I shall have him as MINE soon enough…*cough* wow where did that come from?

NORMAL POV

Sasuke shifts around trying to make the blonde turn around but he wouldn't budge from his spot, making the Uchiha lowly growl.

NARUTO'S POV

Hn, Kyuubi I think the Uchiha is constipated or something.

_What are you talking about Gaki?_

*sigh* he's moving around a lot…so I assume he needs to go you know…

_*snickers* you are so weird you know that? I think the fake Naruto is still here somewhere. *giggles* anyway no he is trying to get your attention by making noise. I guess he assumes that the Naruto HE knows will finally see him and jump up yelling in his face about being Hokage and other shit._

*chuckles* that's stupid, I am not that Naruto anymore so he is out of luck. And why would he want me to pay attention to him?

_*Kyuubi slaps her paw on her forehead* and I thought you were smarter than the fake Naruto._

Naruto growls at her making her chuckle…

_*I'm kidding gaki, but seriously, he wants your attention because I feel a strong feeling coming from this boy. He seems to be attracted to you romantically, and has for a while now. It's amazing you haven't felt this since you and I ARE one now…_

_*snorts* yeah right, quit trying to provoke me with bullshit such as that. I love Sasuke and he thinks of me as only a sparring partner maybe not even that so there. We aren't even best friends. *sadness suddenly takes over his face as he sighs*_

_NORMAL POV_

_Kyuubi growls in his head again but doesn't say anything _


End file.
